We're Back
by OhDazzleMe13
Summary: Dan and Amy have started school.And then,Natalie and Ian show up.Natalie betrays Dan on the very first day.But,Can both Ian and Natalie face the fact that they might love the Cahills? Rated T for cursing and whatever.Ian/Amy and Dan/Natalie.
1. Betrayed On The First Day

Disclaimer: I do not own 39 clues, Only the characters I make up along the way...

Authors Note: Can you guys PLEASE stop reviewing if you're going to be rude! If you don't like my story, HOW ABOUT YOU MAKE YOUR OWN! Just flipping go away, I'm new here, I don't write stories that much, I thought I give it a try stop saying,"Oh _'s is better than this!" Just shut up and read _-'s again then! In addition, stop saying, "I'm going to report you!" Shut the fuck up, and leave me the hell alone, I should just go to your profile and write all that crxp on it! NOW GO AWAY HATERS! And awesome peeps, You can stay...

*** Story Start:

Dan Cahill busted through the doors of his home, Sighing and plopping on the couch. Followed by his older sister, Amy Cahill.

"I hate school, Why did people invent school?"Dan rolled his eyes. Amy smiled weakly, But to be truthful Amy was slightly in the same mood, "Calm down Dan, We all have our moments."

Dan didn't know what 'Moments.' Had to do with dumb school, but he shrugged it off.

The phone rang, and out of boredom, Dan jerked his head up and literally dove for the phone.

Now it was Amy's turn to roll her eyes at her younger brother. Dan smiled and said, "Hello?"

The angry and hatred look on his face meant that it _WASN'T_ one of his friends calling about a new ninja game."What do YOU want?"Dan spat. Amy gave him one of her famous confused looks. Dan glared at the phone and glanced at Amy. 'You'll find out, 'He mouthed.

Amy stared at Dan, waiting for him to answer her question, Then she forgot, She didn't ask him it yet.

"Who is that!"She blurted out loud, Dan didn't answer, He started screaming at the person on the other line.

~Unknown P.O.V~

"Calm down, Dan."I replied, "I just came to talk, You kept dodging me at school today."I complained.

"Of course! WHO WOULD TALK TO A BACK STABBER LIKE YOU?"He screamed.

I giggled something I never did. Then, I quickly replaced it with an evil chuckle.

"Daniel."I responded, "You shouldn't call people 'Back stabbers.' Where are you manners?"

"I don't know,_** Natalie."**_He said my name with such venom, I flinched."Where are your non-evil ways? Oh I forgot you were trained to be evil!"He hissed. I smiled, "See you at school tomorrow, Danny."I smirked. I knew he didn't like being called 'Danny.' Let alone, 'Daniel.' But, I didn't care.

"DON'T YOU HANG UP-" I hung up with a smug grin on my face,"Ha,Dan."I grinned.

Ian smiled when he saw me, "Rough day for your first day in Public school?"He asked, slowly.

I nodded just as slowly, "You could say that...Or more proper word, Like I don't know: TORTURE! Dan wouldn't look at me...After what happened."I whined, Then I winced.

I can't believe I told Ian that! Ian looked more than pleased, "So, You like Dan, Now am I correct?"

I laughed coldly, "Of course not!".I then chuckled nervously."Denial."Ian replied, "First stage of true love."

I grinned, "Do you know that because you went through those stages with a certain girl, Named Amy?"

Now it was his turn to chuckle nervously,"Umm..."He mumbled, He blushed and looked down.

"Thought so."I said,calmly.I smiled at my brother," School go to bed."I said.

"Right."Ian nodded and walked out the door, I smiled wider, "Me...Liking..."I paused, "Dan?"I asked myself.

No way! I couldn't! Oh and let me tell you what happened at school today.:

_Flashback:_

_(A/N:All in Natalie's P.O.V)_

_I groaned and walked inside the front doors to public school. The people had no sense of style, The walls looked actually pretty nice, But Private school's looked WAY WAY better. I got found out all my classes and went to my first: Science. _

_I walked through the doors, Silence filled the room."New student, Natalie Kabra. Our friend from across the umm,umm...Pond."The teacher snickered. I nodded toward all of them and took the only empty seat left._

_I looked at my right and seen,...A Girl, She smiled at me,"Ali."She told me. Ali,Nice name, I guess._

"_Natalie."I responded and looked towards my left. A Guy turned and looked at me with wide eyes._

_My eyes grew just as large..._

_It was the guy who I ordered clothes from at the shop in ENGLAND! No, Actually it was Dan_

"_N-N-Natalie?"He asked in shock.I stared at him,"Dan."I said,coldly. His friend spun around and grinned._

"_You know her?"Dan's friend asked, Dan nodded, "She's pretty cute."I wanted to throw up,But Dan did that for me._

_I laughed and smiled at him. He started barfing,"EW EW EW!"He exclaimed. I tried to hold in my laughter._

_I just couldn't. I exploded into laughter. The teacher glared at us, But Dan was still 'barfing.'._

_The class joined in, The dude who was Dan's friend blushed.(Note To Teacher: If you want a kid to stop barfing,Send them to the nurse! Ha.)_

_Dan stopped and turned to face me,"Natalie,Love."He said with a British accent, Actually matching mine._

_I giggled,...Again."I was wondering, If you would like to eat lunch together?"He asked. Then he added, "Again."._

_His friend's face fell, "You guys are dating?"He asked. I opened my mouth to scream, 'NO DISTANT COUSINS!'_

_But, Dan beat me to it,"Yeah,We've been dating since we were,umm...11."Dan lied._

_Part of me, wanted to smack Dan in the face and call him an 'idiot.' Then part of me wanted to throw my arms around Dan and act along with him. And then,The rest of me just wanted what he said to be true._

_Wait,WHAT!_

_I will pretend I didn't think that...Oh But I know I did..._

_I was speechless, I knew he was acting, But why? "Umm,Sure of course..."I paused and smiled weakly at him, "Love."_

_Dan winked at me,I could see his friends face turning angry. I blushed and said,"I would love too."_

_Dan grinned and turned to his friend.(Note to Dan:Can you please tell me what HIS NAME IS!)_

"_Calm down,Alex."He told him,Now I know his name! Took long enough!_

"_And Meters shot down on the sky and crushed the Earth some kids say."My teacher said._

_I raised my hand, The teacher,(Who I later founded out that her name was Mrs. Brown.) called on me._

"_I think, That is just a Myth, Because well Meters wouldn't just pick Earth the only one with Life, That is 'US' Earth, To destroy, And plus how could Earth just magically get fixed? How? Its not possible, I think either, A. The dinosaurs just disappeared or all died of old age, Or all just ate each other. That is what I think."I answered, The teacher looked stunned, So did the class. I just smiled, Public school was a piece of cake..._

_... For Now._

*** (_Still In Flashback.I know LONG!)_

_I can't believe a lot of things that just happened in only one hour of school._

_1.I magically got smart._

_ pretended to be my boyfriend._

_ winked at me._

_ PRETENDED TO BE MY BOYFRIEND!_

_ I already made a good impression.(Well, I can believe that.)_

_ DAN FREAKING PRETENEDED TO BE MY BOYFRIEND!_

_Woah,Sure I said that a lot, But its shocking!_

_I made my way to my locker,I seen Dan coming down the halls,I ran over to him._

"_Dan!"I called. He looked at me, "What?"He asked, He tried to sound mean, But I could clearly see the smile on his face._

"_Why did you PRETEND to be my boyfriend?"I asked. Dan shrugged, "Alex liked you, He wasn't going to give up,So Best friend,-."He stopped mid-sentence and whispered, "Me." Then got louder, "Decided to save you, So If he thinks we're dating, BOOM! He gives up. Perfect plan."He grinned._

_I smiled warmly at him, Then Alex came down the halls, Not looking to happy. He saw me and smiled, "Natalie." I nodded my heads toward him, "Alex."I said, with my silky British accent."How about we all have lunch,...TOGETHER?"Alex said the 'Together', part really loud. I bet my brother and mother could've heard it._

"_Sure."Dan answered,I nodded in agreement. And so we ate lunch, Dan smiled a lot,Bleh bleh bleh,Alex glared at Dan a lot,Not a blah blah blah. I don't wanna bore you too death, Which I already did with the long flashback,Lets just get to the chase,On why Dan is mad at me..._

"_Dan."I whispered and grabbed his hand. I pulled him next to the Janitors Closet ._

_We talked about homework. H e offered me a ride home when Amy picked him up, I was about to accept, When Dan came crashing down. I screamed. He looked pained._

_I grabbed his hand, "Daniel!"I yelled, I knew he was about to yell at me for calling him that,But right now he didn't really care."Calm Down, Natalie."A Familiar voice spoke. Dan looked at me, sorrow and betrayal in his eyes, He glared at me, "Ian..."He whispered. _

_My brother came out, holding a dart gun,and gave me mine.I can admit,I did know he was doing this,I just thought Dan would hate me right when I came through the door, I didn't expect the kindness he gave me_

_And,I totally forgot about the plan."Knock him out,Natalie...NOW!"Ian demanded. I couldn't, I felt tears in my eyes. Dan tried to get up and run,But Ian pushed him back down."Hurry Up,Natalie!"Ian said,annoyed.I put the Dart gun to Dan's head,I would never forget the words he said to me,Before He blacked out:_

"_I hate you."_

_Those words stung,I also heard him mumble, "You betrayed me..."Then, He officially blacked out._

_|End Of Flashback.|_

**Okay,That is it! If you didn't like it,Just leave it alone,Do NOT I REPEAT NOT review if you are comparing my story to someone else's or if you are 'reporting.' It. I don't care,Don't review it if you have something rude to you liked it,You may review it.**

**~Leah.**


	2. The New Amy VS The Old

Disclaimer: You know the drill! I DO NOT OWN 39 CLUES!... But, boy do I wish I did!

(A/N: Thx so much for the awesome reviews, KEEP REVIEWING... Nicely. XD)

**Chapter Two: Two—Four Can Play At That Game!**

***** ::Story Start::**

Amy Cahill was in the new definition of shock when Dan had told her what happened yesterday at school.

"And now I hate her guts."He explained, Amy had fainted 3 times during the story, and she felt like fainting a fourth.

"Why didn't you tell me IAN AND NATALIE WERE IN BOSTON?"She yelled.

Dan shook his head and looked at Amy, confused. "I thought you would've seen Ian in the halls or—psh whatever." He rolled his eyes.

Amy tried to put all of this information in her head, but every time the information got ready to sink it, it always bounced or reflected back out of her brain.

_The Kabras are in Boston? NO WAY!_

"Amy… Amy… Amy…"She could hear Dan whispering," I just want to know if—"

She looked at her brother, "Yes Dan?" She asked, slowly.

"If- THIS AIRPLANE WITH A NINJA ON IT WILL GO ALL THE WAY TO THE KABRAS MANISON AND KILL NATALIE!" He asked excitedly.

Amy was 16 years-old, She wasn't 14 anymore, Her stuttering was gone (Sort of), she was taller, stronger, braver, and more outgoing.

Ian Kabra wasn't what he was two years ago to her anymore.

Before he use to make her:

Stutter

Blush

Smile

And Shy.

Now He Only Made Her:

Disgusted

Angry

Upset

Want to slap him silly eight times and push him off his gigantic mansion and laugh at his pain.

Okay maybe not the last one. "I don't know Dan." She mumbled.

Dan could tell she was thinking about Ian, he sighed. "Well, I'm going to go…"He replied.

Amy just nodded and turned her head.

Her last thought before she followed Dan:

"_I wonder what Ian will look like tomorrow…"_

*** ::**Fast Forward::**

Dan Cahill felt like his heart was going to burst out his chest and chase after one girl:

_**Natalie Kabra.**_

Yeah, cliché Dan knew it was, he knew.

He forgot they were fake boyfriend and girl friend at school…:

Shit.

He slapped his self for even caring about that lying spoiled brat.

It was time for school, Dan wanted to hide in a hole and stay in their 'till he turned 85.

But, he forced himself to get up and get dressed.

"Amy! CAHILL! AMY! CAHILL! AMY! CAHILL! AMY! AMY! CAHILL-" Dan screamed, Amy rolled her eyes and yelled back: "Shut up, dweeb! I know! I'M GETTING DRESSED!".

Dan smirked and yelled to her, "AMELIA HOPE CAHILL!" He shouted. She stopped, "Don't call me AMELIA!" She yelled. He laughed.

Amelia (Hehe) walked down the stairs wearing, a purple with red roses 'Aeropostale' shirt, and some dark blue skinny jeans. She had on Prada boots and some gold necklaces to go with the outfit.

Amy's style had changed over the years; she wasn't the shy, scared and weak girl she used to be.

Now, she was very fashionable, popular, and not to mention sometimes she still was annoying.

Dan had on a simple black shirt with, 'Ninja Lord.' on it and a red jacket over it, and black jeans. He had on orange sneakers with red strips.

She smiled and grabbed Dan and shoved him into the car. Nellie Gomez- the kids au pair, waved at them and started calling random people while screaming "Party at the Cahill House!".

Dan and Amy Cahill started laughing loudly at their au pair.

Then, Amy turned the wheel and drove Dan to his school, and then she went to hers.

*****::Fast Forward::**

_Amy_

I smiled and walked down the halls. I grinned wider every time I received the looks that I- well received!

Old Amy:

Zero Points.

New Amy:

1,000!

I was starting to like this new me, thanks to Ian Kabra for being the big ego jerk he probably is today.

My best friend; Sophie, looked very pleased to see me.

"Amy! Melanie is coming soon; we've planned to go shopping, you in?" Sophie asked, tossing her long Plantuimun blonde hair.

"Duh of course! Shopping is an always!" I smiled my most dazzling smile.

I bet your thinking: "Okay, where the hell is the Old Amy? The old Amy NEVER wore designer brands! She never tossed her hair! You're turning into Natalie!"

Well, I'm not exactly Natalie, but okay kind of.

Melanie came walking towards his, grinning like she just won the lottery- not that it would matter she's filthy stankin' rich! More rich then those Kabras!

Melanie had light sandy brown hair and tan skin; she had brown eyes with green in them. She had a gold-ish color eyes. Sophie was the opposite; she had pale skin and aqua blue eyes. She had long Plantuimun blonde hair, she was average height and slim.

Just then, the crowd parted and NOT for Melanie! 3 guys came strolling down the halls with vicious smirks plastered on their cocky faces.

It was none other than Ian Kabra.

Someone kill me now? And bury me in a ditch, too?

This is just great!

[Chapter Ends…]

**Melanie is portrayed by Victoria Justice, btw.**

**I've also had a chat with another 39 clues writer user name is MusicRocksTakeThat.**

**She is pretty cool, a little bit younger than me but cool.**

**We are deciding to work together as co-writers! **

**And btw, I was going to quit this story and quit Fan Fiction. But, I read some of the reviews and I was so happy I said to myself; I CANT QUIT! THEY LIKE THIS STORY!**

**Me and MusicRocksTakeThat are going to work together on each others stories.**

**We both decided to do covers for our stories. (A/N: We're going to make banners for our stories, you'll see later.) **

**AND ALSO ANOTHER BTW; CHECK OUT MUSICROCKSTAKETHAT'S NEW STORY: "Not this time." The one we will be working on together. Its about the Holts and Kabras capturing the Cahills.**

**If you like Natalie/Dan and Ian/Amy all in one story, the read that story cause Dan and Natalie and Ian and Amy sure will be dating.**

**And remember: I will be writing that story as well so if you like my writing check it out!**

**Bye, Love ya!**

**~Leah.**

**Oh yeah and one more btw!:**

**Melanie is portrayed by Victoria Justice.**

**And I will get pics of the other girl and new characters later.**


End file.
